Käfig aus Glas
by Blaise-Zabini-from-Slytherin
Summary: Harry strippt und dann will er noch Kartoffeln leihen. Was hat das zu bedeuten? schlechter Summary aber lest bitte trotzdem.


Hallöchen! Da bin ich nach langer Abweseinheit auch mal wieder. Die Geschichte ist relativ kurz und wäre noch kürzer, wenn der lieben Pansy das Ende gefallen hätte. Das Ende hat ihr nämlich nicht gefallen, weil kein Happyend und nicht Harry/Draco. Daher hab ich dann noch ein Alternativende geschrieben, was mir dann aber so gefallen hat, dass ich es euch nicht vorenthalten wollte. Entscheidet selbst. So nun zum üblichen:

Disclaimer: die Personen gehören JKR nur die Handlung ist mir.

Pairing: HP/DM also wers nicht mag, nicht lesen.

Jetzt aber mal los. bis dann Blaise

Käfig aus Glas

„ Ich sitze wieder mal in meiner Wohnung. Das Licht ist aus und ich sehe hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Die ersten Sterne stehen schon am Himmel. Es muss schon spät sein, doch du bist immer noch nicht zu Hause. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du den ganzen Tag über getan hast und du würdest es mir auch nie erzählen. Du erzählst mir ja sowieso nie etwas.

Trotzdem sitze ich geduldig hier und warte darauf, dass du nach Hause kommst.

Endlich geht die Tür auf. Du schaltest das Licht ein. Einen Augenblick brauche ich, bis sich meine Augen daran gewöhnt haben. Doch dann sehe ich dich liebevoll an und beobachte, wie du dich erschöpft an die Wand lehnst. Du siehst müde aus. Sicher hast du den ganzen Tag trainiert. Ja, deine rote Quidditchtasche steht neben dir auf dem Boden. Doch das interessiert mich nicht. Ich stehe auf und komme näher damit ich dich noch genauer erkennen kann. Ich sehe, wie du die Musik andrehst doch hören kann ich sie nicht.

Fasziniert gucke ich zu wie du deine Brille absetzt und dir langsam durch die haare fährst. Du bewegst dich im Takt der Musik. Ich muss zugeben, es sieht sehr gekonnt aus. Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Mir wird warm als du deine Hände unter deinen Pullover schiebst und ihn langsam ausziehst.

Ich möchte dich so gerne berühren und streicheln. Doch ich kann nicht. Ich will dir sagen, das ich dich liebe doch es geht nicht. Alle Bekenntnisse bleiben ungehört. Mit nacktem Oberkörper drehst du dich nun zu mir um.

Ich will, das du immer nur für mich tanzt. Gebannt blicke ich in dein Gesicht.

Langsam knöpfst du deine Hose auf und beugst dich tief hinunter. Für Sekunden sehe ich über dem Fensterrand nur noch deinen sexy Hintern. Er wirkt anziehend. Nervös öffne ich meine Krawatte etwas weiter.

Kurz darauf stehst du nur noch in Boxershorts mitten im Raum. Zu gern würde ich dich auf der Stelle vernaschen.

Ich spüre eine schlanke Hand, die sich unter mein Tshirt schiebt und mich streichelt. Es fühlt sich so gut an hier zu stehen, in deinen grünen Augen zu versinken und einfach nur zu genießen.

Plötzlich drehst du dich um und wackelst so unglaublich mit dem Po, dass mir ganz schwummrig wird. Als du dich wieder umdrehst lächelst du und leckst dir verlangend über die Lippen.

Ich würde dich so gern glücklich machen. Du streckst deine Hand aus und ich strecke meine nach dir aus doch weiß ich, dass ich dich nicht erreichen werde.

Ich sehe einen braunen Lockenschopf auftauchen. Sie ergreift deine Hand und ich sehe euch im Schlafzimmer verschwinden bevor du das Licht ausknipst.

Ich spiegele mich in der nun dunklen Scheibe meines Fensters.

Ich fühle mich gefangen in diesem Käfig aus Glas.

Ich bin dir so nah und doch so fern.

Eine Träne läuft mir die Wange herunter. Ich ziehe meine Hand unter meinem Shirt hervor und wische sie weg.

Nun stehe ich einsam in meiner Wohnung direkt gegenüber von deiner."

* * *

(hier sollte eigentlich schluss sein...)

Hermine und Harry waren gerade durch die Tür ins Schlafzimmer getreten, als Hermine sich auch schon kichernd aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Harry grinste sie verlegen an und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„ Und Mine, was denkst du? Werde ich mich total zum Affen machen oder geht´s?"

Hermine richtete sich auf und blickte ihrem besten Freund in die Augen: „ Also ehrlich Harry. Wenn die nicht alle kreischend vom Stuhl kippen vor lauter Begeisterung weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter."

„Solange sie nur nicht kreischend aus dem Raum rennen." Murrte Harry. Ihm tat die Zusage das er bei dieser Stripshow mitmachen würde schon jetzt leid. Dabei war noch gut eine Woche Zeit.

„ Ach quatsch nicht. Du wirst sehen, alles ganz harmlos. Ich kann auch zugucken, wenn du willst."

„Echt, das würdest du tun? Aber was sagt Ron dazu?" zweifelnd sah er sie an.

„ Ach, der muss ja nicht alles wissen. Der würde doch knallrot werden wenn er wüsste, dass Ginny auch dorthin geht."

„Was?" Harry war sprachlos. „Freu dich doch. Sie will eh nix mehr von dir. Sie ist jetzt mit Blaise zusammen."

Harry wurde heiß. „ Das ist doch der beste Freund von Draco, oder?" „Ja" stimmte Mine zu. „ Aber fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu träumen. Ich hab´ Hunger."

„Du hast recht, lass uns Essen machen. Pommes?"

„Super Idee. Ab in die Küche."

„Moment, Hermine, wir brauchen noch die Friteuse."

„Häh?"

„Ich hab die hier im Schlafzimmer. Die Küche ist sooo klein."

Grinsend blickte er in Hermines erstauntes Gesicht, als er das Gerät unter dem Bett hervorgezogen hatte. Wenig später standen sie in der Küche und suchten die Kartoffeln.

„ Ich hab´ sie!" ertönte Hermines Stimme etwas dumpf, da sie halb in einem Unterschrank steckte. Als sie mit einem Netz Kartoffeln wieder auftauchte, prustete Harry los.

„Oh, Mine! Wie siehst du denn aus?" Als sie einen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen hatte meckerte sie los: „ Mann, Harry! Da helf´ ich dir suchen und sehe anschließend aus wie eine Vogelscheuche. Du solltest da unten mal putzen. So viele Spinnweben sind noch nicht einmal in Aragogs Senke..."

„ Hey, jetzt übertreibst du aber."

„Ok, aber zum Geburtstag bekommst du ein Staubtuch."

„Na toll..."

„Och nee." stöhnte Hermine. " Seit wann hast du denn die Kartoffeln? Die kannste echt vergessen."

Nach einem kritischen Blick stimmte Harry zu: „ Hast Recht. Die sehen aus wie Schrumpfköpfe. Und jetzt?"

Hermine grinste teuflisch.

„ Du hast doch gesagt. Malfoy wohnt gegenüber. Du gehst jetzt rüber und fragst ihn nach Kartoffeln." Harry wurde rot. „ Das geht doch nicht... ich kann doch nicht..."

„Los,los!" Hermine schob ihn in Richtung Tür.

„ Du machst das schon. Wer Voldemort besiegt, der wird auch mit ´nem Malfoy fertig."

Zweifelnd stieg Harry die drei Stufen hinab um den Gang ins Nebenhaus zu benutzen. In diesem Moment dankte Harry dem Architekten, dass die zwei Häuser mit einem Treppenhaus verbunden waren. So musste er nicht durch den Regen, der stürmisch gegen die Glaswände prasselte.

Kurz darauf stand er vor Dracos Tür. Sein Herz hämmerte bis zum Hals.

„ Was soll ich hier? Er wird mich beschimpfen. Wie immer. Wieso sollte das in den Ferien anders sein? Nur weil wir beide erwachsen genug für eigene Wohnungen sind wird er nicht mit dieser kindischen Streiterei aufhören. Oh, ich hab´ s so satt! Ich würde mich so gern mal richtig mit ihm unterhalten."

Geistesabwesend hatte er auf den Klingelknopf gedrückt. Erst als er hinter der Tür Schritte vernahm kehrte er in die Normalität zurück. Er hatte kaum Zeit sich zu überlegen, was er sagen wollte, da wurde auch schon die Türe geöffnet.

„ Du?"

Draco war vollkommen sprachlos. Eben noch hatte er zusehen müssen, oder vielmehr zugesehen, wie Harry und Hermine... Er mochte gar nicht weiter denken. Es schmerzte zu sehr. Eigentlich hatte der Blonde gedacht, dass er nun, da er allein wohnte aufhören könnte Harry dauernd fertig zu machen. Vielleicht, so hatte er überlegt, hätte er ihm irgendwann sogar seine Liebe gestehen können. Aber offensichtlich war es ja zu spät.

Deshalb sah er Harry nur schweigend an. Dieser fühlte sich unbehaglich. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Draco ihn beleidigt hätte, das kannte er schließlich. Diese Reaktion jedoch konnte er nicht einschätzen. Daher blickte er dem Anderen fragend ins Gesicht und erkannte entsetzt, dass dieser geweint hatte.

„Was ist los?" fragte er deshalb instinktiv.

Doch Draco verstand nicht.

„ Du hast geklingelt. Woher bei Merlin soll ich wissen, was los ist? Sag was du willst oder ich geh wieder rein." Erwiderte er ziemlich schroff, wollte er doch nicht, dass Harry sah, wie traurig er war.

Harry schluckte. Mit solch einer Abfuhr hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Also, Malfoy. Ich wollte fragen, ob du ein paar Kartoffeln hast."

„So, nun ist es raus. Gleich wird er irgendeinen Scheiß loslassen und ich geh´ ihm an die Gurgel, wie immer. Scheiße!" dachte Harry betrübt. Doch Malfoy sah ihn nur verwundert an.

„Kartoffeln?" wiederholte er irritiert. „ Wofür?"

„Zum Pommes machen."

„Pommes?" Harry wurde sich wieder bewusst, dass Draco noch nicht lange in Muggellondon lebte.

„Also frittierte Kartoffelstäbchen..." Harry kam eine Idee. Sie kam so plötzlich, dass er direkt aussprach was er dachte, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken.

„ Ach weißt du was? Komm einfach mit rüber. Ich zeig´ s dir." Ohne auf Dracos Reaktion zu warten packte er ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich.

„ Was hat er mit mir vor? Wo soll ich hin? Seit wann ist er so mutig?"

Tausend Fragen wirbelten durch Dracos Kopf. Er konnte erst wieder klar denken, als sie vor Harrys Tür standen.

„ Warum machst du nicht auf, Potter?"

„Schlüssel vergessen."

„ Wozu hast du einen Zauberstab?"

„ Auch vergessen."

„ Meine Güte! Bist du denn zu allem zu doof?"

„ Hey, ich wollte nur Kartoffeln leihen. Hör´ auf mich zu beleidigen." Harry wurde ungeduldig und er überlegte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war Draco mit zunehmen.

„ Tschuldige." Nuschelte der Blonde und wurde rot.

„ Was?" Harry war so perplex, dass er davon überzeugt war sich verhört zu haben.

„ Tschuldige. Ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht." Draco traute sich nicht aufzusehen.

„ Schwamm drüber. Lass uns reingehen, ich hab´ Hunger."

„ Also ehrlich. Die Tür ist immer noch zu." Der Slytherin grinste.

„ Das lässt sich ändern." Harry klingelte.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine schaute heraus. „ Na, Harry. Hast du schon wieder den Schlüssel …"

Beim Anblick von Draco verschlug es ihr die Sprache.

„ Oh, du hast noch jemanden mitgebracht." Sie lachte den Slytherin offen an. „ Schön, du kannst beim Kartoffelschälen helfen." Und bevor Draco flüchten konnte zog sie ihn in die Küche und warf ihm eine Schürze zu. Dann zeigte sie ihm, wie er die Kartoffeln zu schälen und zu schneiden hatte.

Harry stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete alles.

„ Sieht süß aus, wie ihr da so arbeitet. Dann kann ich ja fernsehen."

„ Nichts da. Hilf gefälligst mit." Fing Draco an.

„ Genau, Süßer. Schwing deinen Hintern hier her." Lachte Hermine. Doch Harry sah, wie Draco sich versteifte und ein trauriger Glanz in seine Augen trat.

„ Sollte er doch etwas für mich..." dachte er. Doch weiter kam er nicht.

„ Scheiße! Ich hab mich geschnitten." Fluchte Draco und ließ das Messer fallen.

„ Ja, ja. Wenn man alles die Hauselfen machen lässt kann man so was nicht." Scherzte Harry.

„ Ach Quatsch!" meckerte Draco los. „ Deine Scheiß- Küche ist einfach zu klein und dann hat deine ach so tolle Freundin mich angeschubst so das ich abgerutscht bin. Also mecker mit deiner Liebsten!" seine Augen funkelten vor Wut und Traurigkeit. Hatte er sich doch für einen Moment rundum glücklich gefühlt.

„Moment mal Malfoy! Jetzt halt mal die Klappe und… » fing Harry ebenfalls an zu keifen bevor er unterbrochen wurde. „ Harry, hör´ auf. Geh´ lieber mal die Colakiste aus dem Auto holen."

Hermine hatte verstanden was in Draco vorging. Er war eifersüchtig. Grummelnd verließ Harry die Küche.

„ So, jetzt hör´ mir mal gut zu Draco." Begann sie. Der Sly sah in ihr entschlossenes Gesicht und beschloss ihr zuzuhören.

„ Ich bin nicht mit Harry zusammen. Ich bin seine beste Freundin." „Deshalb hab´ ich auch ´nen Schlüssel." Fügte sie hinzu. Draco hatte sie fragend angeblickt, da er sich überlegte, wie sie sonst in seiner Wohnung hatte warten können.

„Ich bin glücklich mit Ron verlobt. Und Harry..." Sie stockte. Draco sah sie wissbegierig an. „ Hat er eine Andere?"

„ Nein du Idiot. Er ist andersrum." Er blickte verständnislos.

„ Meine Güte. Er ist schwul!" Dracos graue Augen blitzten.

„Aber er hat doch für dich gestrippt..." prompt hätte er sich auf die Zunge beißen können.

„Mein lieber Draco, du hast doch nicht etwa gespannt?" Hermione grinste ihn an.

Draco nuschelte: „ Doch hab´ ich. Aber nicht extra."

„ Schon klar. Und Prof. Trelawney sagt die Zukunft voraus."

Sie mussten beide lachen.

„ Aber was war es dann?" begann Draco zögerlich.

„ Probe. Harry hat sich breitschlagen lassen bei ´ner Stripshow mitzumachen."

„ Achso und ich dachte ihr zwei..." er grinste schief.

„ Mensch Draco. Der steht auf dich. Halt dich ran!" aufmunternd klapste sie dem Slytherin auf die Schulter. Dann drückte sie ihm zwei Teller mit Pommes in die Hand. Essen mussten sie im Wohnzimmer. Für drei war die Küche einfach zu klein. Als Harry mit der Cola wieder nach oben kam hatten die Zwei schon alles vorbereitet und Harry wurde rot, als er ein Herz aus Ketchup auf seinen Pommes sah. Malfoy grinste ihn nur liebevoll an. Harry konnte alles von ihm haben. Nicht nur Kartoffeln.

ENDE


End file.
